Celos
by DinkyLinkyGirl
Summary: Lo que más le molestaba a Clove era que Katniss fuera famosa en todo Panem, y que Cato y Glimmer pasaran tanto tiempo juntos, pero esos no eran celos ¿o sí? ::One-Shot::


_¡Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi primera historia de los Juegos del Hambre! Ésta se me ocurrió después de ver la película, así que no creo que se parezca tanto a los libros, sobre todo por la relación de Glimmer y Cato que en los libros es inexistente._

_Disclaimer: No soy Suzanne Collins, así que los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, tampoco tengo ningún derecho sobre la película. Sólo soy una fan de los libros y la adaptación cinematográfica._

* * *

**CELOS**

**BY: DINKYLINKYGIRL**

* * *

Cualquiera podía notar que Clove estaba molesta, era algo fácil de descifrar por la manera en la que maldecía casi silenciosamente cada vez que lanzaba un cuchillo.

—Estúpida chica del Distrito Doce, estúpidos estilistas del Capitolio, estúpidos tributos, — murmuraba al momento en el que los cuchillos volaban y se clavaban en los muñecos de entrenamiento.

Volteó a su derecha y observó cómo Glimmer soltaba risitas tontas y acariciaba el brazo de Cato, al mismo tiempo que batía sus estúpidamente largas pestañas de manera coqueta.

—Cato, eres tan fuerte. — chillaba Glimmer enfatizando el _tan_, mientras trazaba líneas sobre los músculos del brazo izquierdo de Cato.

—Estúpida Glimmer. — gruñó Clove y lanzó un afilado cuchillo directo al corazón del muñeco que tenía enfrente.

* * *

Al terminar el entrenamiento, Clove entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta con fuerza detrás de ella. Tomó una media docena de cuchillos que había robado del entrenamiento y los aventó con fuerza a la pared, donde todos quedaron clavados.

Lo que más le molestaba era que Katniss Everdeen hubiera sobresalido por encima de todos los demás tributos con su fogoso debut en la Ceremonia de Inauguración de los Juegos, seguramente todo Panem hablaba al respecto.

Pero sobre todo, lo que más la ponía furiosa era que Cato y Glimmer pasaran tanto tiempo juntos; en los entrenamientos, en el comedor, en los pasillos… siempre estaban juntos y de una manera algo cariñosa. Y Clove odiaba eso, no sabía por qué, pero cada vez que los veía juntos sentía una extraña sensación y luego enojo.

Cansada, abrió la puerta de su habitación y salió al corredor en busca de aire fresco. Trató de no sorprenderse al ver a Glimmer y a Cato recargados en la pared de enfrente. Glimmer susurraba algo en su oído y ambos sonreían. Después se apartaron cuando notaron que Clove estaba parada a unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

—Nos vemos luego. — se despidió Glimmer y le dio un beso peligrosamente cerca de los labios para después mover sus perfectos rizos rubios hacia un lado con su mano derecha y guiñarle el ojo seductivamente.

Clove esperó hasta que Glimmer entrara en el ascensor y bajara a la primera planta para voltear a ver a Cato.

— ¿Qué pretendes con ella?— le preguntó cruzando los brazos.

—No es de tu incumbencia lo que pretenda hacer con Glimmer. — Cato contestó mientras cruzaba los brazos de la misma manera que ella.

—Claro que es de mi incumbencia, se supone que tengo que saber que pretenden hacer mis futuros aliados, en la arena y fuera de ella.

— ¿Segura?— Cato se acercó a ella — Yo creo que te mueres de celos.

— ¡Yo no estoy celosa!—Clove gritó desesperada y Cato sonrió rebosante de arrogancia.

—Clove, Clove, Clove. No tienes motivos para estar celosa, nena.

— ¡No me llames nena!

— ¿Entonces admites que estás celosa?

Clove levantó su mano, lista para abofetearlo, pero el sostuvo su brazo antes de que su mano tocara su mejilla, luego la inmovilizó contra la pared sosteniendo fuertemente sus brazos sobre su cabeza.

— ¡Suéltame!— le exigió enojada e intento forcejear, pero era inútil, Cato la tenía bien sujeta, además de era más grande y fuerte que ella.

—No has aprendido nada, querer abofetearme es una segura señal de que estas celosa de Glimmer.

— ¿Por qué estaría celosa de la maldita princesa? ¿Por qué estaría celosa de la estúpida relación que tienen ustedes?

—Whoa, espera, no hay necesidad de maldecir, sólo tienes que admitir que estás enamorada de mí.

En el instante que Cato dijo esa frase, Clove dejó de forcejear y alzó la mirada para verlo directamente a los ojos, a esos fríos ojos azules que lograban intimidar a cualquiera, pero no a ella, no podía darle la satisfacción de decir lo que quería que dijera.

— ¡No estoy enamorada de ti!—Clove exclamó con la voz más fría que pudo articular en su garganta.

—Entonces no te importará que haga esto, después de todo no significaría nada para ti. —le dijo y agachó la cabeza para besarla en los labios.

Clove abrió los ojos en sorpresa e intentó procesar lo que estaba pasando, pero era imposible concentrarse en cualquier cosa, no intentó separarse de él, solo cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

Se permitió olvidarlo todo por un momento; Glimmer, Katniss, los Juegos e incluso donde estaba, la sensación en su estómago era increíblemente agradable y le bastó para olvidar todo lo demás.

Justo cuando estaba disfrutando más del beso, Cato se separó de ella y la dejó algo aturdida. Ese había sido su primer beso, claro, no es que lo fuera a decir en voz alta y mucho menos en la presencia de Cato.

— ¿Lo ves Clove? No hay motivos para estar celosa, ni para negar tu enamoramiento por mí, y si te hace sentir mejor, Glimmer es sólo una chica y no significa nada para mí. Nos vemos mañana. — Cato entró a su habitación y Clove se quedó parada en el pasillo tratando de ordenar y darle sentido a sus desordenados y confusos pensamientos.

Volvió a su habitación y dejó que una risita tonta escapara de su boca, miró al espejo que colgaba de la pared y se vio a ella misma con las mejillas teñidas de color carmesí y una sonrisa en el rostro. Cato la había besado, ¡y le había gustado!

Se permitió fantasear un rato, luego tendría tiempo para olvidar cualquier pensamiento romántico, después de todo, sólo podía haber un vencedor de los Juegos del Hambre; pero por el momento podía permitirse sonreír como idiota.

No podía esperar para salir a la arena y hacerle daño a cierta chica rubia del Distrito Uno. No es que fuera celosa –bueno tal vez sí era un poco celosa, pero jamás lo admitiría–, sólo no soportaba el hecho de ver a Glimmer cerca de Cato, él era de ella y de nadie más.

* * *

_Nota de Autora: ¿Qué opinan? Espero que los personajes no me hayan quedado muy OoC, la verdad eso siempre me ha costado un poco de trabajo._

_Por favor comenten, sus comentarios me ayudan a ser una mejor escritora y me motivan para seguir escribiendo._


End file.
